Scooby Doo Adventures
''Scooby Doo Adventures ''is the incarnation of Scooby-Doo after Season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Plot The Scooby Gang takes a break from solving mysteries and go on to new adventures, meet new friends, sing songs, and have fun. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones Jr. *Yuri Lowenthal as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake *Niveithika1999 as Riley O'Gannon-Red Recurring *Arnold Shwartzenegger as Randall Bonshovi *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Joe Penna as Jonathon Red *Kaley Cuoco as Debby O'Gannon *Jeff Bennett as Eastwood Stone *Grey DeLisle as Andy Chiles-Reeves Blake *Andrea Libman as Adrianne Chiles-Reeves Blake Singing Voices *Seth MacFarlane and Simon Pryce as Fred Jones Jr. *Mitch Grassi as Eastwood Stone Guest Voices *Tom Holland as Daniel McGuiness *Anna Kendrick as Linda Carter Stone *Matthew Lillard as Philip Harrowing *Ashleigh Ball as Arthur Baywosenthal *Ariana Grande as Chelsea LeJones *James Corden as Darwin G. Blake *Gregg Sulkin as Danny McBenson *Tara Strong as Libby Kelster *Jackie Chan as Shoie Ho *Grey DeLisle as Bunny Blanc Episodes Season 1 # Fred gets an appendix # Fred's Kingdom # House Cleaners # Fred Runs Away # Riley’s Animals # The Filharmonics’ tour around Crystal Cove # Riley’s Bad Day # The Mystery Youth Group # Daniel’s Musical Talent # No More Cicadas # A Mid Autumn’s Day dream # Halloween # Chase the Winter Blues # The Christmas Play aka The Day when Fraternitas Mysterium came together # Riley’s Artistic Speech # Riley's Karate Reunion # The Gang Goes Cruising # A Visit To Dr. Hanklefust Shorts # Finish the song # Mystery Youth Group Squad Goals # My Rainbow Hotrod # Everything I gotta do # Ryan's Day # ??? # ??? Web Series # Scooby-Doo DIY days # Scooby-Doo Dreams # Animal Chat with Riley # Scooby-Doo: Choose your own Adventure Specials # Scooby-Doo! and the Enchanted Toyshop (Christmas Special) # Scooby-Doo! Meets Broadway Songs From the show Scooby Doo Adventures (Intro) Scooby Doo Adventures (Outro) Season 1 # Touring Crystal Cove # We're going on a holiday # Oh my darling, dear old Fred # My Scar # Fred’s Royal Lament # Cleaning up houses are fun # What a Wonderful World # Randall’s Lullaby # Daphne's Choice # The Filharmonics' Singing Telegram # Wake Up! # Oh, my Riley # The Mystery Youth Group Cheer # The Crystal Cove Theatre # Riley and Doogle's Worries # Things could be bad # Togetherness # The Play # Togetherness (Reprise) Web Series DIY (Do it yourself) - Scooby-Doo DIY days Shorts # My Rainbow Hotrod # Everything I gotta do Writer's Note I'm Niveithika1999 and I wrote this show! Who cares if you can edit my articles? Quotes Notes/Trivia *This is a musical TV show *Bunny Blanc is Chelsea’s pet white rabbit who can talk in French and English *Chelsea has a crush on Arthur *At the end of "The Mystery Youth Group", Riley does the "Go home” reference from “Ferris Beuller’s Day Off” Category:Television Series Category:Programmes Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff Category:Series